The Ultimate Case
by WickedxMagick
Summary: Lili's horoscope says she will face a major challenge...but why?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Case**

Lili was sitting at home one Friday morning over summer break. She was checking her horoscope for the day. But, something in it shocked her.

"What's this? 'Beware what you do today; you will face a major challenge in your life.' A major challenge…well that doesn't sound good," Lili said to herself.

Lili wondered what kind of big challenge her horoscope spoke of.

"Why would I have to face a big challenge? Is it a case that I have to solve...or maybe one of my friends is in trouble? I don't even know if I can solve big problems. Oh great, what am I going to do now? I can't figure this out on my own, I'm not that good. Wait…I've got it…I can just ask Hiromi," she rambled.

Lili figured that she could just ask Hiro if he could come up with any idea why her horoscope told her about some big challenge.

"Hey Hiro, it's Lili, I just wanted to know if I could come over because I have a problem," Lili told him over the phone.

"Sure thing Lili…come on over. I wanted to talk to you anyway," replied Hiro.

So, she went to his house to see what he thought.

"Yeah Hiro I'm sure this will happen…the stars don't lie. And all of my forecasts have been pretty accurate so far," Lili told her friend Hiro.

"Well, did you try asking your astral spirit? Maybe the ball will give you something," said Hiro.

"No, I didn't try that. Good idea, Hiro!" shouted Lili. "Hera, spirit of the Aries, answer your master, come out of the ring!"

**(Sorry, I know that Hera is a terrible name, but Aries doesn't have a name so I had to make one up. So I used the Queen of the Gods, Hera just because it was the first thing that came to my mind.)**

"Hey there Lili…long time no see. So for being an Aries, you haven't called me out for a long time. What's up with that?" asked Hera.

"Well, Hera, I haven't had any cases to solve for an Aries yet. But, I need to know about my horoscope for the day," said Lili. "Lili Hoshi…"

"I KNOW UR NAME AND BIRTHDATE!" Hera snapped. "Hera, spirit of the Aries, serves the owner of the star ring. Lili Hoshizawa's horoscope for today," Hera chanted. "Beware what you do today; you will face a major challenge in your life. And what reveals the truth of the day…" said Hera.

Hera lifted up the crystal ball and it revealed…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(So how did you like Chapter 1? It was my first time, but I think besides the length I did okay. But, I'm starting to get writers' block so if anyone has any suggestions just e-mail me. I'll even include you in my credits page. Thanks a lot . But, nevertheless, here is Chapter 2)**

Hera lifted up the crystal ball and it revealed…nothing because all of a sudden Hera disappeared.

"HERA! WHERE DID YOU GO! This is so not good," Lili said to Hiro.

"Yeah you're right. Where did she go anyway?" asked Hiro.

"I don't know but, we'd better find her fast. If we don't then I'll never be able to solve this case." She responded.

"Lili, there's no case…yet. I mean think about it…what if for once you were wrong Lili?" questioned Hiro.

"Hiro, are you questioning my astrologic ability!" snapped Lili.

"That's not what I…" began Hiro.

"NO…I SEE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! YOU'RE SAYING THAT I AM PUTTING TO MUCH FAITH IN THE STARS! THE STARS CONTROL ALL AND I LISTEN TO THEM!" screamed Lili.

"FINE…IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO THINK THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD!" screamed Hiro back to Lili.

In a complete blind rage Lili stormed out of Hiro's house and went back home. When she got there she ran up to her room, slammed the door and cried.

"I'm under s-s-so much pressure, that I j-j-just snapped at my b-best friend and s-s-s-secret c-crush," she cried to herself. "Being so b-busy really i-is hard."

"L-Lili, Lili!" moaned a mysterious voice.

"Huh! Where is that coming from?" questioned Lili to herself. "Wait a minute…is that you Hera?"

"Yes, I'm in the ring…s-summon me o-o-out…I n-n-need…" began Hera but, her voice just faded out.

"Okay," replied Lili in confusion. "Hera, spirit of the Aries, answer your master, come out of the ring."

Hera jumped out of the ring.

"Hi Lili, thanks for letting me out. I wanted to reveal to you what was in the ball. But, I don't have much time. Something weird's going on so her it is," said Hera.

Hera lifted up the crystal ball and it revealed the star ring with all of the astral spirits together around it. Then, once again Hera disappeared into the ring.

"The star ring and astral spirits is what reveals the truth of the day?" wondered Lili. "So is it all of the spirits, or just a couple…the star ring or…? I'M SO CONFUSED!"

There was a knock at Lili's door. She got up and opened it. At the door was Hiro with a bouquet of roses in assorted colors and he reached out and gave them to her.

"Lili, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you," Hiro said romantically.

"Hiro…I-I mean it wasn't y-your…" she began. "WAIT A MINUTE! HOW DID YOU GET THOSE ROSES THAT FAST!" Lili shouted.

"Um…Lili…don't you think that um…you're a little of track," said Hiro with a slight disappointment.

"Oh…yea, I'm sorry. Um…thanks a lot Hiromi," said Lili uncomfortably.

"Wait…you just called me Hiromi…is something wrong?" Hiro asked her.

"Well…yeah. It's just that…we're such good friends…and I always liked being your friend…but ever since that kiss…I just don't know anymore," said Lili.

"Oh…well…" Hiro started.

Suddenly, Hera came out of the ring again without warning.

"Hey, there Lili…sorry to interrupt, but Parn wants to tell you something, but you know how Capricorns are…blah blah," said Hera.

"HEY!" snapped Hiro.

"No offense Hiro..." said Hera. "Sheesh…Capricorns," she whispered to Lili.

"Well, okay…tell him that he has an appointment to make in exactly 30 seconds from the moment he gets the message, at which he will discuss what he needs to discuss with me," Lili told Hera.

"YOU GOT IT LILI!" shouted Hera. "I FEEL SO IMPORTANT!"

**(I also wanted to say…I'm really sorry but I won't have chapter 3 out for a while. I'm in my school musical and rehearsals have swamped me…but this is show week so…after this I should continue fluently. If I don't…then I made the track team, sowwy T.T I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER! I'll really try though. Next time...I'll finish the story before submitting the first chapter.)**


End file.
